


Rangers

by SinfullySimple



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Horses, Oh how rangers love their horses, Poetry, Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about Rangers with a little bit about their horses in the end. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'm not big into poetry, but I had to do 2 different assignment this year in school for it, and this is one of them. I hope you like it! :) Please feels free to drop me a review! :)

Stalking through the woods,  
Watching you at night,  
Their faces deep in their hoods,  
They can give you quite a fright. 

But do not fret,  
For they are good.  
They protect the kingdom,  
And live in the woods. 

Their Cloaks like the forest itself,  
All brown, green and grey,  
Will hide them from their enemies.  
And with lots of apples and hay,  
They will love their horses endlessly.


End file.
